Informe de bolsillo
by Symbelmine
Summary: Siempre ha apreciado lo fácil que Sigyn se deja querer, al menos por él, la forma dócil en que su cuerpo delgado se amolda contra el suyo y su calor siempre dulce, a veces sexual, que logra calmar sus dudas y ansias de poder. [Participa en el Reto #2: La Maquina del Tiempo del foro "La Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento Jarvis)"]


Hola, (humanos, dioses, groot's y demás) adeptos de Marvel :D

Vengo a ustedes con una ida de olla tremenda que no sé de donde salió ni como hemos terminado en esto xD Sepan que va hecho a retazos entre el insomnio y los días en que quería escribir fics solo para no hacer tarea. **Este fic participa en el Reto #2: La Máquina del Tiempo del foro "La Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento Jarvis)" **y como tal está ambientado en un evento o lugar en cuestión ¿Cuál es? Moscow, durante la unión soviética.

¿Y qué salió de eso? Pues, no sé, juzguen ustedes :P

* * *

_Nada me pertenece, por ahora están bajo la licencia de Diney y el auspicio de Marvel, pero todos sabemos que eso solo es posible gracias a la gran mente de Stan Lee_

* * *

**Informe de bolsillo**.

...

Hay olor a cigarrillo por todo el callejón, Loki siente que algo en su interior va salir de forma espontánea si continúa allí. Camina lento, arriba y abajo por la malograda calle, manos en los bolsillos y cuello del abrigo arriba, tarareando una vieja canción que le enseñara Thor cuando eran más pequeños.

«Estúpido Thor» Sí, porque si no fuera por su _hermanito_ él podría estar en los salones de su padre adoptivo disfrutando del cálido fuego de una chimenea, no congelándose las pelotas en las afueras de una Moscú con cinco grados bajo cero. Thor, que se ha unido a la banda de niños de que buscan la _libertad_ lejos del comunismo.

—Está más caliente que otros días, no le parece, señor teniente —La muchacha de cabellos rojos que recita la primera parte de la clave está en la boca del callejón, con un roído abrigo de color verde lleno de nieve.

—Más caliente, sí, señorita. Lo malo es que no se puede sacar el trineo.

—Me alegra escucharlo —dice ella, continuando con su pantomima—, su hermano estará contento entonces. Dice que dentro de poco visitará a sus conocidos, entre ellos usted.

—Siempre es grato recibir a la familia. —Se acerca a ella y la toma del brazo, saliendo a caminar juntos por la vereda de ese barrio de clase trabajadora como cualquier otro par de jóvenes.

Continúan sin decir nada por un buen trecho. Caminan uno al lado del otro como dos autómatas, cada uno interpretando su papel lo mejor que puede. Loki sabe quién es ella, sabe que se trata de una espía y que trabaja como doble agente de mano de los americanos, sabe también que Thor la envía porque es la única a la que no puede engañar con sus artimañas.

—Dile a Thor que vuelva —insiste por primera vez cuando han llegado a un parque nevado, donde las estalactitas de hielo cubren lo que en verano debiera estarlo por hojas frescas—. Dile que nuestro padre desespera y no sabe qué hacer.

—Tu hermano hace lo que considera correcto —dice la chica por lo bajo, arrinconándose contra él como una gata—. Solo me envía para reiterar su oferta de que te nos unas, eres amigo de Doom y conoces a muchos de los altos dirigentes del partido, si Stalin te conociera seguro y serían amigos.

—Ya escuché que decían lo mismo acerca de Hittler y yo.

—¿Entonces no?

—No.

—Nos vemos, Loki. —Ella se va a ir así, zafándose de su agarre y yendo de nuevo con los contrarrevolucionarios a los que se ha suscrito Thor, no puede permitir que lo haga, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones en que lo había encontrado.

La retiene por la manga del desgastado chaquetón, haciendo que lo mire de forma obtusa y acusatoria.

—Eres una tonta, no deberías seguir con ellos. Estas en deuda con Rusia y con todo el mundo ¿A cuántos mataste durante la guerra? —Ella no lo volteaba a mirar, pero puede intuir su ira creciente por el débil temblor en el trozo de tela del que aún hala—. Lo que hagas con ellos no va a borrar tu pasado, aunque lo intentes una y otra vez.

Una mano se estrella contra su mejilla y deja una marca que quema. Natasha desaparece entre la ventisca. Loki se soba la herida, continúa erguido, esa nenita se lo merecía. Él no es quien para ser chantajeado por unos majaderos de quinta con ínfulas de héroes.

Camina sin destino durante buen tiempo, sintiéndose aún más desorientado y tonto que cuando esperaba a Natasha en el callejón. Siente que ha perdido gran parte de su vida estando al tanto de la política, las relaciones sociales y el partido, todo eso solo para congraciar gente que nunca ha querido congraciarse con él.

Está a menos de quinientos metros del Kremlin de Moscú, los ladrillos rojos que vieron el auge y muerte de los zares y contemplan mudos los cambios incesantes que surgen a su alrededor. Loki se siente un poco así, un poco relegado al fondo de la situación cuando obviamente es la persona con las mejores capacidades. Thor, siempre debe ser él quien se lleve la atención, incluso cuando hace lo que no debe. Pero su preciado hermano mayor no tiene toda la culpa, puesto que Odín ha tenido toda una vida para encasillarlos a ambos, dirigiendo conscientemente el rumbo de sus vidas hasta convertirlos en los perfectos enemigos.

—¡Loki! —Es una voz dulce en un tono más dulce aún, solo una persona en todo el universo puede hacer eso.

—Sigyn ¿Qué haces aquí? —Es lo único que puede hacer, preocuparse de porque la hija de un asesor de guerra está sola en la plaza roja.

—Qué malo eres para los saludos, Loki. —Con un beso en la mejilla da por hecho que le ha recibido, así que se cuelga de su brazo de la misma manera en que antes lo hiciera Natasha, arrinconando sus cuerpos para buscar calor—. Mi padre ha ido hoy a hablar con el tuyo, tienen unos cuantos espías en américa junto al delegado que llegará la próxima semana, quieren que yo sea quien lo reciba y lo atienda… si sabes a que me refiero.

Todos los temores y odios de Loki pasan a segundo plano cuando escuchan el tono de voz que utiliza Sigyn, uno que denota miedo y decisión entre mezclados.

—Habrás dicho que no, me imagino.

—No puedo decir que no, Loki, yo a diferencia de tu hermano, no tengo más amigo que tú.

Y él preocupado por Thor cuando Sigyn no tiene a nadie más.

—Yo tampoco tengo a nadie Sigyn, lo sabes bien.

—Eres un tonto. Claro que tienes, está Thor, que a pesar de todo te ama, y Frigga, que no puede ser una mejor madre. Incluso Odin se preocupa por ti, aunque creas que no te presta atención ahora que su hijo mayor está ausente. Tienes a Amora también.

—Amora, con Amora se puede contar como se cuenta con el sol en las estepas durante la Navidad.

—Que poético.

—Nos desviamos del tema, Sigyn. —Le reprende con altanería juguetona, enterrando sus manos, junto a la de ella, entre los abrigados pliegues de sus bolsillos—. Tu padre quiere que seas su espía y a mí me han nombrado jefe de la división de control del partido. Podemos hacer algo con eso, además ¿Qué sucedió con tu carrera como ingeniera?

—Mis tareas políticas han superado mi lado científico.

Loki quiere preguntarle acerca de su vida más allá de eso, de cómo ha hecho para no agobiarse con su trabajo como jefa de un departamento que se encarga de limpiar todo el desastre de los altos mandos, se detiene solo porque la noche empieza a cerrarse demasiado y las escasas farolas de la plaza no pueden iluminar el vasto territorio. Entre la poca gente, vagabundos en su mayoría, que pasean por allí a pesar del frío inclemente, algunos guardias les miran con demasiada fijeza.

—Te han seguido.

—Siempre lo hacen.

…

—Stalin expiró a las 22: 10 de la noche.

Con un movimiento sutil constata su reloj de bolsillo. 23:54. Le ha tomado al mensaje una hora y cuarenta y cuatro minutos llegar hasta la boca de su madre. ¿No debería ser su padre quien conociera esa información?

—Frigga, no digas esas cosas.

—Es verdad, amor mío. Ya quisiera yo que no fuese lo que es.

Una exclamación general se alza al unísono luego de esas palabras, como si Frigga tuviese poderes divinos que la hicieran conocer cualquier evento con exactitud. Las sospechas de Loki se encienden, puesto que Voroshílov vacía de un golpe su copa de vodka y se sirve otra, susurrando inmediatamente después algo al oído de su secretario.

—Propongo un brindis en memoria de nuestro bien amado líder —dice otro de los militares con solemnidad.

—¡Por la patria! ¡Por el comunismo! ¡Por Stalin! —Se corea inmediatamente después entre todos los ocupantes de la sala.

El padre de Sigyn, el general Ivanov, sentado entre los miembros más prominentes del PCUS*, llama a su hija y Loki tiene que quedarse solo por unos minutos. Mira inquisitivamente a todos en la sala, buscando lo que sabe está mal. Por encima todo parece normal, hasta que nota a Odín recibiendo un pequeño paquete de la mano de Voroshílov mientras reparten las cartas para una partida de póker. Luego hay algo más, en la sala solo hay vodka, nada de vino o champan ¿las recepciones y cocteles no ofrecen ese tipo de bebidas? ¿Por qué su casa se ve más como un cuartel esperando instrucciones?

»—A la cena de ayer asistieron también Kaganóvich y Voroshílov —había dicho Doom dos días antes, cuando coincidieron en el Kremlin. Doom buscaba la manera de financiar su nuevo equipo de avanzada en construcción y él iba por un informe sobre la posición de ciertos traidores a los que debía eliminar en el menor tiempo posible.

»—La prensa dijo que solo habían estado Malenkov, Jrushchov y Bulganin.

»—La prensa dice muchas cosas, la mitad de ella inexactas. Yo salía de allí cuando todos llegaron, había cinco, no tres.**

Cinco, no tres. ¿Dónde está ahora Kaganóvich?

—No frunzas el ceño, cariño, se te va a arrugar la cara —Los rizos rubios de Sigyn están regados de forma aleatoria después de soltarse la trenza que llevara durante la velada. Se ve angelical con sus grandes ojos azules teñidos de algo melancólico.

—Mi cara, mi problema, _cariño_.

Ella sonríe, una sonrisa laxa y fluctuante que permite a Loki entrever lo mucho que algo le duele. Thor tenía una mirada similar antes, cuando aún estaba en casa y le llamaba hermanito, cuando lo estrujaba en abrazos posesivos y le decía que le quería.

—¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?

Ella asiente, permitiendo que tome su mano y la conduzca al balcón.

—Parece que me fuiste a buscar por alguna razón en especial, ¿me quieres decir de que se trata? —pregunta con suavidad, enterrando la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, captando todo el aroma de jazmines en su perfume. Están junto al barandal, con ella recostada suavemente sobre él.

Siempre ha apreciado lo fácil que Sigyn se deja querer, al menos por él, la forma dócil en que su cuerpo delgado se amolda contra el suyo y su calor siempre dulce, a veces sexual, que logra calmar sus dudas y ansias de poder. Si Loki pudiese quedarse con Sigyn lo haría, la tomaría y la llevaría tan lejos como quisiera. Pero no puede, ella pertenece a su patria y a las miles de personas que dependen de su cara de ángel para que abogue por ellas y les otorgue la comida y el refugio que el sistema les niega.

—Te lo diré, claro. —Sus manos juguetean con las de Loki, que le rodean la cintura con suavidad. Él puede sentir todas las dudas que la carcomen—. Solo que podrías decirme primero si lo que sospecho es verdad.

—¿Qué cosa? —La pregunta es un susurro contra su oído, cualquiera que pasara por la calle solo vería a dos amantes jugueteando.

—Stalin no sufrió aquel ataque al corazón por nada, ¿verdad?

—No sé mucho —susurra de nuevo—, solo que dos de los mejores amigos de mi padre estuvieron allí y todos juran que no es así.

Sigyn suspira con fuerza, haciendo temblar su cuerpo.

—Entonces es verdad —dice a media voz—. Mi padre ha dicho que es momento de que la vieja hegemonía caiga y nuevas manos tomen el poder, entre ellas las de Odín. Te fui a buscar porque te necesito, Loki, ya no puedo seguir en manos de mi padre para que haga lo que quiera de mi y me involucre en esos estúpidos juegos de poder.

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que sugieres? —¿Por qué le tiembla la voz y sorpresivamente se le ha secado la boca? ¿Será por la misma razón que la rubia detiene sus manos e inhala con fuerza?

—Cásate conmigo.

Si ella solo supiera que él juega los mismos juegos.

…

La última vez que probó los labios de Sigyn ambos habían acabado de pasar la adolescencia y se separaban para encontrar una razón vital para sobrevivir en la problemática nación que les obliga a llamarla patria. Ahora saben igual que antes, pero un poco más jugosos, menos como niña sin ideas y más como mujer llena de ellas.

Abre los ojos mientras la siente sonreír a medio beso. Ella hace lo mismo y se separan, el corazón le late tan fuerte que zumba en sus oídos con molestia.

—Felicitaciones, hermano.

Thor es uno de los dos y únicos testigos invitados a la boda. Sonríe hacia Loki como cuando eran niños y ninguno de los dos se preguntaba si el comunismo era bueno o malo. Se dan un fuerte apretón de manos, pero Thor no resiste la tentación y lo estrecha en un abrazo rompedor.

—Hermoso, el perfecto matrimonio —dice Amora en compensación, abrazando a Loki luego de dar un montón de consejos a Sigyn—. Aunque aún no hay noche de bodas, hasta mañana en la mañana esto no es oficial.

Los recién casados le contestan con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, cosa que Amora corresponde con una risa ladina y un cuchicheo indiscreto en el oído de Thor.

—Cállate, Amora —Le reprende éste con cariño—. ¿Me harías un favor?

—Con gusto, dios del trueno.

—Deja de jugar. Ayúdame con la novia un rato, necesito hablar con mi hermano.

Sigyn no necesita terminar de escuchar las palabras de su cuñado para sonreír, dar un beso en la mejilla a Loki y arrastrar a la pesada Amora hasta fuera de la casa donde el fiscal ha realizado la boda.

—Cuida de tu hermano, Thor, no me lo ocupes mucho —dice con suavidad mientras cierra la puerta.

—Creo que no sabe que quien debe cuidarse soy yo.

—Ella me conoce tanto como tú lo haces, Thor.

Por un momento la mirada nostálgica del hermano mayor hace acto de presencia y Loki quiere salir corriendo, porque lo hace sentir culpable. Quiere creer que es porque lo ha abandonado en medio de la difícil situación que es luchar contra un régimen, pero se recuerda que él más que nadie es partidario de ese gobierno, así que su hermano es su enemigo por derecho propio. Sabe que la culpa es también por Sigyn y porque su afirmación no es del todo cierta.

—¿Qué quieres, Thor? —No puede evitar la brusquedad, la situación le pone incómodo y quiere salir de ella.

—No mucho —dice con calma, pasando sus largos dedos por el frondoso cabello dorado que posee—. Solo felicitarte por tu boda, hermano. Eso y decirte que tengas cuidado, no puedo prometer que cuidaré de ti esta vez.

—De pequeño siempre decías que lo harías —¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué trata de recordarle a su hermano que una vez fueron algo más que enemigos jurados?

—De pequeño no sabía que papá trabajaba para un montón de monstruos y que tú estabas dispuesto a estar de su lado.

Es una acusación seria, una que lo apuñala con saña. Si hay alguien a quien odie es a Odin y a sus manipulaciones sentimentalistas, es horrible darse cuenta de que ha terminado por parecerse a él.

—Si vas a intentar que esté de tu lado pierdes el tiempo, ya lo has intentado muchas veces y fracasaste. Date por vencido.

—Lo siento mucho, Loki. Yo no debería causarte problemas, pero lo que haces está equivocado. Sé que tu nuevo trabajo y tu boda con Sigyn es más por el deber de cumplir con el partido que por tu propio deseo; sé muy bien que la amas, pero no puedes negarme que estas con ella solo porque te lo ha pedido.

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga con mi vida, Thor, tú mismo lo has dicho. A partir de ahora no somos más que enemigos y no puedes protegerme de nada.

—Podría hacerlo si tú me dejarás. ¿Crees que no sé qué Kaganóvish te ha ofrecido un puesto como político dentro del PCUS ahora que Voroshílov es el presidente? ¿Acaso estás tan ciego para no darte cuenta que colaboras con una causa que mata a millones y deja sin hogar a muchos más? La misma Sigyn ha estado trabajando durante los últimos años para que eso deje de suceder. La llevas hacia la ruina, igual que tu vida.

—No me importa lo que opines, siempre has creído que eres mejor que yo y que por ser el mayor puedes tomar mis decisiones, pero está vez no. Hemos escogido bando y hay que ceñirnos a eso.

Ve como Thor se guarda sus opiniones con un suspiro amargo, parece poco convencido; Loki sabe que él no hará nada porque no le ha dado permiso para ello, pero sabe que no se rendirá tan fácil.

—Al menos déjame pedirte un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Que si llega pasarte algo dejarás que ayude a Sigyn. Ella se quedará a tu lado pase lo que pase, no importa a qué lugar te envíen, ella jamás te dejará solo. Es una buena persona y no merece que en un futuro deba pagar por tus crímenes.

* * *

**17 de junio de 1957**

_Informe oficial secreto de la KGB _

El general Loki Laufeyson, hijo adoptivo del político fugitivo referido como Odin, ha dimitido por orden del partido de su puesto en el PCUS. Se le ha conmutado una pena de cadena perpetua por la expulsión del país, ya que a pesar de recibir órdenes directas de Voroshílov y recibir su puesto gracias a tergiversaciones de primer orden, cumplió con los estatutos morales y civiles del partido.

Anexo 1: Su hermano Thor sigue en investigación a pesar de llevar seis años sin noticias verídicas de su paradero.

Anexo 2: Su esposa Sigyn ha decidido seguirlo, abandonando su puesto como Comisionado para la Prestación Social.

Anexo 3: Cualquiera de los tres que sea avistado por un soldado de la unión será eliminado de inmediato.

* * *

***PCUS:** El Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética fue el único partido político legal de la Unión Soviética, y una de las mayores organizaciones comunistas en el mundo.  
***5 de marzo de 1953**: El día en que murió Iósif Stalin. Según los informes oficiales habían acudido a su casa días antes solo Malenkov, Jrushchov y Bulganin, pero según otras versiones también estuvieron allí Kaganóvich (horrible nombre) y Voroshílov quienes discutieron con él y le provocaron un ataque cerebrovascular que lo dejo paralizado durante los siguientes días hasta su muerte. También se afirma que Beria (otro e sus conocidos y ayudantes) fue quién le envenenó. el caso es que luego de eso muchos generales relegados del partido escalaron puestos hasta que después del 57 fueron siendo obligados a dimitir.

...

¿Tomates? ¿Piedras? Toda va en los comentarios... :)  
¡¿Eso es un cañón, Stark?!


End file.
